The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to an end member assembly for rolling lobe-style gas spring assemblies that includes an end member body and a compliant support structure. Gas spring assemblies and suspension systems including such an end member assembly are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with a variety of applications and/or environments. However, the subject matter finds particular application and use in conjunction with rail vehicles, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, though, that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in connection with other applications and/or environments.
A suspension system, such as may be used in connection with motorized vehicles and/or rolling-stock rail vehicles, for example, can include one or more spring elements for accommodating forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the corresponding device (e.g., a motorized vehicle) to which the suspension system is operatively connected. In such applications, it is often considered desirable to utilize spring elements that operate at a lower spring rate, as a reduced spring rate can favorably influence certain performance characteristics, such as vehicle ride quality and comfort, for example. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of a spring element having a higher spring rate (i.e. a stiffer spring) will transmit a greater magnitude of inputs (e.g., inputs due to variations in the rails of a track) to the sprung mass and that, in some applications, this could undesirably affect the sprung mass, such as, for example, by resulting in a rougher, less-comfortable ride of a vehicle. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., a softer or more-compliant spring) will transmit a lesser amount of the inputs to the sprung mass but can also, undesirably, permit increased deflection under load.
Notwithstanding the common usage and overall success of conventional gas spring devices that include a piston assembly with a compliant support structure, it is believed beneficial to continue to develop piston assemblies that may advance the art of gas spring devices, such as by developing constructions that can provide desired performance characteristics and/or other features.